


Wrong Station

by bluestainedpapier, saffronwinter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad First Impressions, Banter, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Bickering, F/M, Idiots in Love, Meet-Cute, Office Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestainedpapier/pseuds/bluestainedpapier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffronwinter/pseuds/saffronwinter
Summary: Geez what’s up with her?Her eyes were fixed on his lower body for a good minute. And he noticed it. Once again he tried to let the girl know that he was onto her, so she would avert her eyes from him. A few seconds passed by yet he sensed that his efforts were futile. It would be so much easier to send cues with a mask off, he thought.Tracing the direction of her stare, it landed on his crotch. His fly was open.All the blood in his body seemed to have rushed to his face as he scrambled to turn his body around and quickly zipped his fly. He tried to act nonchalantly afterwards only to see her eyebrows furrowed as if he’s something she couldn’t figure out.
Relationships: Daisy/Insolent Jerk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Wrong Station

**Author's Note:**

> One day Mills’ boarded the wrong train and I wished she'd at least have a meet-cute. Which then evolved into a tweet fic collab w ari, me, and her lol. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/wintergardenlyf/status/1351589031839100930?s=20

Their eyes almost locked but she looked the other way, her gaze now fixed to the ground. Just like the cart she boarded, the train of her thoughts has left the station. No it can't happen, she would not be fined again for the third time for being late. Lately, she had developed a habit she did not welcome: being late. Was it the time to regret the pact to pay a fine for being late? Or should she regret her decision to cut coffee off from her daily routine? The article from reddit said it’s supposedly good for her but right now she can’t remember why. 

She plugged in the earphone she took from her bag’s compartment and played the latest episode from one of the podcasts downloaded to the phone library. While fixing herself on her seat and still catching her breath from running down the platform, she took note that she was in a rather empty cart. It was not early morning so she silently wondered why the cart was not bustling with office workers. Finally content with her sitting posture, she sat her bag on the empty window seat, silently hoping that the train would pick up the pace taking her faster to her destination. 

_Interesting, isn’t it? Guys practice manspreading and whether it is conscious or not, you can’t dispute the fact that it is such an inconvenience for people who rely on public transport_. Snapping out of her daze, she noted that the podcast was having a discussion over manspreading. She looked at her phone, the screen lit up, the playhead showed that she was already 6 minutes into the podcast. Yet she did not remember what the host was talking about in the first 6 minutes. The discussion was about public transport or manspreading, one of the two, she thought. 

Still full of worries from being late, her eyes slowly scanned the train cart and landed on the guy sitting across from her, “Manspreading huh? Yeah what an inconvenience for the person sitting next to him _”_ she thought, frowning as her gaze fell on the guy’s sitting position. Her right eyebrow slowly rose at the sight in front of her.

_Huh, an actual example._

\--

The guy groggily opened his eyes as he felt someone’s eyes on him. 

_What is she frowning about??_

He looked back at her, trying his best to communicate his annoyance through his eyes. Just as he was about to close his eyes again he caught a glimpse of the girl’s eyebrow rising up. His eyes snapped open looking at the girl who by the look of it, had seemingly taken a great interest in him. 

_Geez what’s up with her?_

Her eyes were fixed on his lower body for a good minute. And he noticed it. Once again he tried to let the girl know that he was onto her, so she would avert her eyes from him. A few seconds passed by yet he sensed that his efforts were futile. It would be so much easier to send cues with a mask off, he thought.

Tracing the direction of her stare, it landed on his crotch. His fly was open. 

  
  


All the blood in his body seemed to have rushed to his face as he scrambled to turn his body around and quickly zipped his fly. He tried to act nonchalantly afterwards only to see her eyebrows furrowed as if he’s something she couldn’t figure out.

  
  
  


Her brow furrowed from the contentious words she heard through her earphones, which from afar were hidden by the strands of her hair. Her thoughts were running wild, jumbled by the doubts that she might be late for the third time around. Not to mention the host of the podcast she’s listening to just spewed out the most ridiculous statement about manspreading, all the while not realizing her eyes were still dead set on the guy across the train cart. His lower body to be exact.

  
  


“Low battery” her device announced, rudely interrupting her trance. She shook her head and looked up. Her heart thudded as she met the eyes of the owner of the pants she kept staring at blindly.

“Shit”, she murmured after finally realizing that she's been ogling his crotch for a while. She averted her gaze immediately while stealing a quick glance. 

She felt her heart bang into her chest, she had been under curious scrutiny. This guy didn't even blink when she directed her full gaze on him.

_But since when? For how long?_ These were the first questions that came up but it’s soon broken up by a sound from across the cart. A chuckle that was followed by a voice saying “I heard that”.

She bowed slightly, awkwardly. And immediately regretted that. 

_“Wtf was that?!”_ , she screamed internally. It was her turn to blush. His eyes crinkled and she heard him chuckle again.

The tinkering of his laughter made her blush a bit more. For shame, she would not be rendered helpless by a stranger's laugh. Daisy straightened her back and gave him a piercing look.

“Thank god for masks'', she said, not out loud this time, she’s learnt her lesson.

Now the staring contest is _on_. 

His chuckle and the three words he said still lingered in her mind. There was no reason for him to say that. 

_What was that?!_ Her thoughts were running amok. This time around, not because of the fine which is unarguably more important, but by the little exchange she had with him. Determined not to break eye contact, she kept her stare steady. He seemed to have the same determination. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are approaching the next stop in 3 minutes”, the speaker announced and both of them broke their eye contact. 

  
  


Though Daisy thought silently, “Hmpf I won”. She can be real petty sometimes.

Just when the thought popped into her head, she heard him say, “No.” 

Startled, she looked up and clearly saw his eyes crinkle from smiling. She only ever saw eye smiles from Korean actors. She didn’t know people have it in real life. This annoying jerk has it. How is life fair?

She caught a whiff of his cologne when he passed by her. The woody scent tempted her to ask what kind of perfume he's wearing. Luckily, she caught herself and rolled her eyes in response to her own silliness. 

“I don't need this right now. I need to get back to the office soon”, she thought looking absently at his retreating back. 

  
  


“Nice shoulders. Insolent jerk”, she muttered just before checking her phone. 

“Heh. Again, I heard that”, he said, looking back to where Daisy was sitting, catching a glance of her being frozen in her seat. Then, he casually pressed the button to open the train door as if nothing happened. 

And there, the stranger went. Out into the platform of the station. Leaving Daisy sitting dumbfounded in the train cart, her cheeks blushing and her heart rate slowly picking up speed. 

“What. In. The. Hell?!” Daisy said, enunciating each word. This time out loud, aware that no one was going to hear her frustrated exclamation. 

_Is this caffeine withdrawal? Or…? No. It can’t be. It must be the caffeine withdrawal._

She puffed her cheeks and blew out a breath thinking about how she could’ve been more alive if she just had coffee today. She pouts. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you think!
> 
> Comments and kudos are love ♥


End file.
